The Journey of One, Battle of Many
by BTSpeakers
Summary: As Zed seeks to destroy peace in Runeterra, it is up to the Kinkou to stop them with some unexpected help. Oneshot K to T, T just in case :P
**Hey guys! Its been a while since I posted anything, but here's something. BTW if you read the Dark Legion Rising, I'm going to update it soon! So watch out for that and just enjoy this one shot I wrote up! Read and Review! Thanks!**

In swirling mist high up on a mountain, a being of shadow walked, searching for something people feared and thought a rumor. A crumbling temple came in view and the being winced. Too many memories were invoked just by the sight of it. Lowering his head, he walked forward, heading for the staircase leading to the underground section of the temple. Not needing a torch, he heard the voices that were calling to him get louder as he approached the end of the hall and the final door. Opening the door, he saw a stone table missing a piece in the center. He knew what was supposed to be in the missing place and where it was. The thing he came for wasn't that, it was whatever broke a hole through the furthest wall and made a cave going straight down.

Jumping in, fitting through even the smallest of gaps with his shadow skills, he reached the bottom. Once completely inside, he saw a black mass of rock that was glowing purple from the inside. Curious, he touched it and was instantly blown back into the rocky wall. Black mist started pouring out, the voices that had been talking to him the past few days reached an all time high in volume. Screams of people, roars of beasts, and a quiet but menacing voice filled his head.

"Who are you, mortal? How have you ventured this far and touch the portal, yet live?" The being squinted and replied with confidence. He had seen things far deadlier than this.

"I am Zed, the Unseen Blade, Master of the Order of Shadows. And who are you?" The voice from the mist cackled.

"I will tell you when I want you to know. I can see why you have lived while touching the portal. Beings of shadow are spared from eternal agony when touching this stone. Mortal, do you know what this stone is?" Zed stood and looked more closely at the rock that was the source of this being and the target of his recent visions.

"My most recent guess is a Void portal." The mist came closer to Zed.

"Indeed, mortal. It is a Void portal, and trying to stop it from opening is not a wise choice." Zed laughed, this being thought that he was here to stop it? From all his recent meditations, if he learned something, it was to open whatever the black rock held.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood why I am here. I am here to guide the portal back into opening, so that the creatures may come out." The mist swirled faster.

"Is it so? Then with your help, we shall be able to open it much faster. Unobstructed, unlike the last one, which only allowed the part humans out. Today, the creatures of the Void shall join forces with them and destroy the world." Mist enveloped Zed's vision, even his vision through the shadows was blacked out. When he was able to see again, a creature of darkness with glowing eyes and blades on both arms materialized.

"Since you do not fear me, and is insistent on knowing my name, I am Nocturne, the Eternal Nightmare. Let us start opening the rune locks on this portal shall we friend?" Zed nodded, not wanting to touch Nocturne before knowing what he was yet. Suddenly he heard footsteps in the distance with his enhanced hearing. Someone was coming in the temple.

"Nocturne, some people are coming up here. Mind if you wait a little bit while I deal with them?" Nocturne laughed a deep and terrifying laugh.

"Wait? Let me go with you and we shall be four times as fast." Zed nodded, hoping the people didn't bring so much forces it would overwhelm them. They zoomed out of the tight crevice that held the rock and into the temple floor. They hid in the shadows beside the broken down wooden doors by the entrance. Soon, three figures entered the temple. Zed clenched his fists. It was them again.

"Shen what was the reason we came here again?" Shen himself questioned that. A feeling led him to get Akali and Kennen to come here together. A feeling of darkness he thought knew. He halted suddenly, his companions halting to, peering around the trashed temple.

"Look out!" Shadow shurikens shot out from the corner and Shen, Akali, and Kennen each jumped behind a different piece of debris.

"Zed. Come out and face us in the light. Fight like a true ninja." They heard a deep chilling laugh that wasn't Zed's laugh. When the sound reached them, horrible nightmarish visions danced across their eyes, their worst fears appearing. After the laugh ended, the visions went with it. Shen looked at Kennen. He had the most experience dealing with dark objects and monsters. The tiny yordle looked deep in thought until his expression became somber.

"Shen, I think the darkness is originating from a Void portal here! The laugh is from a being named Nocturne, or more commonly referred to as the Eternal Nightmare. There has been many summoners who were disturbed in their dreams, screaming, convulsing and such. They must come from this thing Zed is with." Unbeknownst to them, Zed was using his shadow techniques to get closer and closer to them. Suddenly, Akali shouted out when a blade materialized at her throat. She grabbed a wooden cask and threw it on the floor. Smoke rose up and covered both of them. The smoke provided her enough time to wrench out of Zed's grip and grab her weapons, kamas. Zed used his Living Shadow to get out of the smoke shroud to get a clearer view through the smoke. Though he did have the ability to look through shadows, other things still could block his vision. Shen dashed towards Zed while Kennen morphed into lightning and rushed at Zed too. All three of the Kinkou Order nodded and went in at Zed together.

Malzahar didn't have a good day today. The village he was devouring and destroying was interrupted by an annoying woman wielding a huge crossbow. He was just inflicting the Void on people, minding his own business, when this woman showed up right next to him and slammed him into the wall with a big arrow. He immediately retaliated, suppressing her, but she took out a silver sash, which made him, and most dark things, burn in agony. With his attention divided from her, the woman broke free of the suppression and immediately slamming silver bolts into him. He cast a temporary portal of the Void and inflicted the Void on her to distract her. Jumping in the portal, he glanced back at the woman struggling to get rid of the inflictions he put on her.

Smiling as he arrived back at his dwelling, Malzahar grabbed his Voidling and sat down. Stroking it like a dog, he sat thinking about the day's events. The woman was worth looking into, digging up background information wouldn't be too hard.

After a hour of looking through his archives, he found out the woman was Shauna Vayne, or more commonly known as the Night Hunter. She had some slick skills, including tumbling, silver bolts, condemning, and her special move that was renown, Final Hour. It allowed her to become invisible sometimes. She could become potentially annoying to him, attacking him while he was on his daily business. The possibility of the Void portal reopening was also something he needed to watch out, Vayne could harm the opening of it by trying to stop it. Though he wasn't really friends with any of the Void creatures, he knew them. Well, it was decided. He was going to assist in opening the portal.

Akali hovered around Shen protectively as Kennen grabbed bandages out of a bag. They had forgotten about Nocturne when going all in on Zed. He had merely disappeared into the shadows again when they attacked him. That's when the horror began. Akali had felt a tingling feeling of fear creeping up her spine until it reached her head and she ran around aimlessly, the fear slowing her movements. Waves of darkness had washed over them, and that was when Nocturne appeared. A black apparition with glowing white eyes and huge metallic blades on each arm. With one powerful slash, he managed to hurt all three of them. Shen was hurt the most, with long gashes down his stomach. Akali and Kennen both only had some deep scratches on their forearms, but they were knocked down. They had only barely managed to escape the unnatural being with their lives.

"How are we going to stop them if we can't beat Nocturne with the three of us?" Kennen inquired Shen as Akali wrapped up his stomach with bandages. Shen sighed.

"Then we must acquire outside help." It was well known that the Kinkou Order never used outside help no matter how hard the situation. Shen continued, " If we don't stop this opening, Runeterra as we know it will be ravaged. It is obvious we cannot beat Nocturne alone, so Zed and Nocturne will prove to be even harder. Our sources say that Vayne the Night Hunter is here in Ionia hunting Malzahar. If we get her help, I am confident that we can beat Nocturne and Zed."

Vayne crouched down by the three ninjas, studying the temple from afar. The crumbling building provided lots of cover to fight from and hide with. Being asked by the ninjas of the Kinkou Order for help was hilarious enough, so she had agreed. After having a local spy trail Malzahar, she left her temporary base of operations to join the ninjas to destroy a Void portal. Personally, she would love to get rid of it, Runeterra had enough darkness already without the creatures from the Void. Take Malzahar for example. A floating psychopath priest corrupted by the Void killing people in small mountain villages. Imagine if more people got exposed to the Void. Suddenly a shift in the wind led her to feel the presence of a dark being nearby. She motioned for them to head in together. The show was about to begin.

Folding his arms, Malzahar sighed at the shadow-man. He was being very annoying, but Nocturne was even more annoying. How dare Nocturne not notify him about the opening of this portal?

"What the heck is the meaning of this Nocturne? Why did you not tell me? You mad bro? Oh wait you are mad since you have seen the Void." Malzahar laughed at his own joke while Zed and Nocturne just stared at him. Zed spoke.

"Can we just get on with it? I think Shen will be back soon. They probably won't bring back up, they're stupid like that." Malzahar shrugged.

"Is someone going to guard the portal or will we all go?" Nocturne voiced his concern.

"We can take them on easy peezy, Noc, chill out." Malzahar patted Nocturne on the back. "Let's go!" With that he opened up a temporary portal and jumped in while motioning for them to jump in too.

It was as if all hell had broken loose when the two groups met in the courtyard of the temple. Vayne immediately went to work, taking out her great crossbow and shooting her silver bolts at Malzahar. Kennen and Akali went straight for Nocturne, dealing blows and darting around. Shen rushed at Zed, distracting him from attacking either Vayne, Kennen or Akali. So the fight went on and on before the ninjas and Vayne got tired. Nocturne and Malzahar kept going at full power even after an hour of full on fighting. Before long, Malzahar, Zed, and Nocturne had the four people cornered. Zed quickly tied all of them up and removed all weapons from. Without much energy left, they only could look at them while Malzahar opened up a portal underneath them, sending them straight to the chamber that held the rock.

"Why did you send them there?" Nocturne was pretty angry. They had spent a lot of time fighting them off and yet Malzahar decides to give them a free ride there?

"It's cool dude, I want to see their faces when something like Cho'gath walks out. Time to go!" Malzahar jumped in the portal while Nocturne and Zed groaned. He was going to be the death of them.

It was better described as all out raging. When they got back only to find two things gone. Number one, the ninjas and the Night Hunter. Number two and more importantly, the Void portal. Nocturne went straight at Malzahar who in turn silenced him with a crash of Void energy. Zed stood at the side contemplating this new development, while the two Void beings clashed.

"That went even better than expected Vayne." Shen nodded at her.

"It was actually my friend Quinn, Demacia's wings who sent me a quick message about him." Akali and Kennen shook her hand.

"Well we are thankful, since without his interference all of Runeterra would have been destroyed." Vayne smiled, it was good saving the people from the beings of the night and Void.

"I am even more thankful for you contacting me, Shauna Vayne. This Void portal is only a fragment of a larger portal, designed to release even the largest monsters upon this land. It was I who fragmented that and spread its pieces throughout the land. You have reminded me to check up on them. Thank you." With that Kassadin blinked out. Shen motioned at the ninjas too. Their work was also done today, disaster avoided for Ionia and Runeterra.

Vayne looked at the mountains as the ninjas slinked away, she still had a hard job in front of her. Time to hunt down Nocturne and Malzahar.

-End-


End file.
